Song Ji Hyo
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Ji Hyo *'Nombre:' 송지효 / Song Ji Hyo *'Nombre real:' 천성임 / Chun Seong Im *'Apodos:' Mong Ji hyo (Blank Ji hyo), Mong Ji, Song Ji Yok, Miss Mong (Miss Blank), Ace Ji hyo, Sherlock Ji hyo, Gold Ji Hyo, Bad Ji Hyo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Pohang-si, Gyeongsangbuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 171 cm. *'Peso:' 53kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A+ *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Hermano menor/Actor (Chun Sung Moon) *'Agencia:' Creative group ING Dramas *Did We Love? (jTBC, 2020) *Lovely Horribly (KBS2, 2018) *Assistant Manager B and Love Letter (tvN, 2017) *29gram (Naver TV, 2017) *Entourage (tvN, 2016) Cameo *My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (jTBC, 2016) *Ex-Girlfriend Club (tvN, 2015) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) Cameo ep. 1 *Emergency Couple (tvN, 2014) *Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (KBS2, 2013) *Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *Crime Squad (KBS2, 2011) *The Book of Three Han (MBC, 2006) *Goong (MBC, 2006) *Age of Innocence (SBS, 2002) Cameo ep. 16 Películas *Daughter (2020) *Unstoppable (2018) *Wind Wind Wind (2018) *Super Express (2016) *Premium Rush (2016) *708090 - Shenzhen Love Story (2015) *New World (2013) *Maritime Police Marco (Voz) (2013) *Jackal is Coming (2012) *Late Blossom (2011) *A Frozen Flower (2008) *Sex is Zero 2 (2007) *Yoga Hakwon (2006) *Some (2004) *Whispering Corridors 3: Wishing Stairs (2003) Programas de TV *Pajama Friends (Lifetime, 2018) *Song Ji Hyo's Beautiful Life (OnStyle, 2018) *I Am Jyo Unnie (Naver Corportaion, 2017) *Song Ji Hyo's Beauty View (jtbc2, 2017) *We Are in Love 2 (Jiangsu TV, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2010 ~ Presente) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) Ep. 156 *SBS Gayo Daeyun (SBS, 2011) *Happy Together (KBS, 2011-2013) Ep. 182, 295 *One night of Entertainment TV (SBS, Abril-2010 ~ Febrero-2011) *Dream Concert (SBS, 2008-2009) *Inkigayo (SBS, Febrero-2007 ~ Mayo-2008) Anuncios *'2017:' TS Shampoo *'2017:' Fossil Q Smart Watch *'2017:' CELDERMA MASK *'2017:' LORDS MOBILE *'2016:' Samsung Electronics *'2016:' Kyung Dong Pharmaceutical *'2015: '''Reportaje fotográfico para Marie Claire en New York *'2015:' Kyungdong Pharmaceutical Corporation y Naturewith "PARA ESE DÍA" (Junto a Gary) * '''2014': SAMSUNG,THIS IS LIVING (Junto a Kim Woo Bin) * 2014: Schoffel Korea (Junto a Yoo Jae Suk) * 2014:'''BANILA CO * '''2013: Mr. Pizza *'2013:' NYLON Korea *'2013': Benefit *'2012:' Bobbi Brown *'2011:' YESSE *Lotteria *Daum *Flour Green Teado *'2011:' Jambangee (Junto a 2AM) *'2011:' Samsung 'Fire' *'2011:' DHC Korea *Shiseido *LG Telecom *GM Daewoo 'Kalos' *P&G 'Pantene' *Boryung Nuk *Hite *Lotte 'Natuur' *Paris Baguette Vídeos Musicales *Gary - Lonely Night(또 하루) (2016) *Kenji Wu Feat. Song Ji Hyo - You Are So Cute (2015) *FreeStyle - Winter Song (2013) *Young Jee & Lee Gyu Hoon - Be Happy (2012) *JYJ - In Heaven (2011) *Young Jee - Not at all (2011) *Young Jee - Don't Listen To This Song (2010) *Stay - Words I Can't Believe (2006) *JTL - Just say Goodbye (2004) *Lee Soo Young - And I Love You (2001) Reconocimientos *'2010 4th SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio Variedad Especial (Running Man) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio PD (Gye Baek) *'2011 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio Excelencia Femenino en Variedades (Running Man) *'2013 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Viewer's Most Popular Award (Running Man, con el resto del elenco) *'2013 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Top Excellence Female Award (Running Man) *'2014 DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Beso (Running Man con Gary) *'2015 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Top Excellence Award en Variedades (Running Man) *'2015 Weibo Night:'Artista Global Femenino *'2015 KoreanUpdates Awards:' Mejor Actriz del Año *'2015 Drama Fever Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Emergency Couple) *'2016 Sina Weibo Night Awards:' Best Trans-boundary Female Artist *'2017 Mapo Tax Office:' Model Taxpayer Award *'2019''' Asia Artist Awards: Most Favorite Artist Award (Actress) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2001 *'Educación:' **Kookje College (Contabilidad Fiscal). *'Familia:' Hermano menor y hermana menor. * Su nombre original Sung Im significa 'Coordinacion'. * Estuvo saliendo con el actor Joo Ji Hoon con quien actuó en el drama Goong. *En Febrero del 2012 se confirmó que tenía una relación con el CEO de su agencia, C-Jes Entertainment Baek Chang Joo. Esta relación ya no existe. * Junto con Kang Gary forman la "Monday Couple" (Pareja del Lunes) en el programa de variedades Running Man. * Es conocida como el "Ace" y "Gold Ji Hyo" ya que ha ganado múltiples veces en carreras individuales en Running Man. * En el capítulo 127 de Running Man "vuelve" oficialmente con el "Monday Boyfriend" * Song Ji Hyo es conocida por su rostro natural ya que usa muy poco maquillaje. * Con el elenco de Running Man participó en el tour por Asia "Race Start 2" que se realizó en ciudades como Hong Kong, Taiwan, Indonesia, Malasia, Singapur y Tailandia. * En Marzo de 2014 se anuncia el lanzamiento en primavera para la colaboración llamada “NBAXSong Ji Hyo” para lanzar su propia serie de gorra llamada "CHO.2", lo que significa los dos caracteres chinos que resumen el lema a seguir de la actriz “nunca perder el corazón original de modo que se puede hacer todo” * Gracias a que su fama en Asia ha crecido, en Vietnam protagonizó un mini-drama de 2 capítulos para Samsung, "This is living", junto con Kim Woo Bin en 2014. * En una entrevista en SBS One Night TV Entertainment junto a su pareja de pantalla en Running Man, Gary, dijo haber tenido celos de Kyung Soo Jin (invitada de Running Man del episodio 224, Diciembre 7 de 2014). * Song Ji Hyo fué la "Lucky Princess" para el "Gayo Daejun 2014" como MC junto a los "Lucky Boys"(llamados así porque son un proyecto que reúne a los Flower boys del kpop como MC) Mino (WINNER), L (INFINITE), Yonghwa (CNBLUE), Nichkhun(2PM), Baro. * El 31 de diciembre de 2014 lo pasó en una fan meeting en China junto a su compañero de elenco, Ji Suk Jin, para colaborar con la versión China de Running Man. * El 7 de enero de 2015 se publicó en el Twitter de un miembro del staff de Running Man una foto en la cual la "Monday Couple" lucían muy "cariñosos" en la fiesta organizada por el staff luego de "2014 SBS Entertainment Awards", lo cuál genero polémica en Internet. Al día siguiente la empresa de Song Ji Hyo, C-Jes Entertaiment, negó rumores de que ellos estuvieran en una relación amorosa: "Ellos tomaron una serie de diferentes fotos en ese entonces y parece que su actitud llamó la atención de muchas personas en particular". El representante continuó, "Song Ji Hyo y Gary son bien conocidos como "Monday Couple", y ellos intencionalmente hicieron esas poses, su relación no es más que de buenos amigos". Por otra parte un representante de la agencia de Gary le dijo a OSEN: “Su relación es la de un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Ellos son muy cercanos como familia, así que no pueden ser amantes” * El 25 de enero, después de 8 años volvió junto a Hee Chul (Super Junior) a Inkigayo como MCs especiales por el episodio especial 800 de Inkigayo. * Durante el especial 800 de Inkigayo accidentalmente dijo "Music Core" en lugar de "Inkigayo" por lo cual Minah y Hee Chul estallaron en risas. Luego Hee Chul en cada frase que decía resaltaba que estaban en Inkigayo. Al final del programa, ella se disculpo y dijo las siguiente palabras: “Sinceramente me disculpo por causar problema en ‘Inkigayo’ en un día genial como éste”, y terminó diciendo “‘Inkigayo’ ¡Te quiero!” * En Enero de 2015 se anunció que Song Ji Hyo fue elegida como "La Actriz Mas Hermosa de Corea" superando a la actriz Jun Ji Hyun, elegida por la población China. *Hee Chul reveló en el programa "Happy Together" que Song Ji Hyo lo llamó estando borracha luego de que ella leyera el encabezado de un artículo, "Hee Chul no ve Running Man porque es infantil". * El 26 de marzo su agencia C-JeS Entertainment confirma la colaboración de ella con el cantante-compositor taiwanes Kenji Wu, con el que comparte pantalla en la película 708090. * El 12 de Julio de 2015 se informa que Song Ji Hyo ha decidido no renovar su contrato con la agencia C-JeS Entertainment y ademas confirma la ruptura con el CEO (Baek Chang Joo) de esta empresa. * Gary fue invitado en Healing Camp e hizo una llamada a Ji Hyo donde el MC le pregunta a ella qué sintió con el beso que le dio Gary en el capítulo donde son invitados Big Bang. Song Ji Hyo respondió: “Cuando él me besó, no sentí nada; yo estaba sorprendida. Pero después, mi corazón revoloteó un poco” * En el capítulo de Running Man del 6 de Septiembre Ji Hyo revela que fue reclutada mientras trabajaba a tiempo parcial en un café. * El 29 de octubre/15 se informa que Song Ji Hyo fue escogida como la protagonista de la película colaboración entre China-Corea y Francia (donde ella representa a Corea) "premium Rush" (título provisional), en la cual compartirá pantalla con Michael Chen (representando a china), una de las estrellas de la versión China de “Running Man”, y el actor de acción David Belle que estará representando a Francia. * El 14 de Diciembre de 2015 el medio de comunicación chino SINA ENTERTAIMENT informó que la actriz fue escogida como la celebridad femenina coreana con la figura más hermosa. * El 4 de enero de 2016 Kang Gary lanza MV "Lonely Night" protagonizado por Song Ji Hyo. * Aparecio en la versión china de "We Got Married" llamado "We are in love" junto con el actor chino Bolin Chen. En la primera temporada de este programa apareció Choi Si Won de Super Junior junto con la modelo china Liu Wen. * Actualmente la cuenta en weibo "jihyosong0815" tiene un total de seguidores de 4.521.146, tiene un total de 2.370.000.000 menciones y actualmente se encuentra en la posición número 26 de acuerdo al Weibo Follower Ranking. * Hará un cameo especial junto a Lee Kwang Soo en el nuevo drama de TvN "Entourage". * El 1 de Diciembre de 2016 se informó que firmó contrato con la agencia MY Company, por lo que su contrato con C-JeS Entertainment terminó. *En el episodio 343 de Running Man, Choi Tae Joon intenta ganar el corazón de Song Ji Hyo. Desde el momento en el que Choi Tae Joon se mostró, dijo: “Vine aquí para hacer pareja con Song Ji Hyo. Realmente quiero ser su pareja”. Para decidir las parejas, las chicas dibujaron autorretratos en 10 segundos y los chicos tenían que elegir la imagen de la persona con la que deseaban hacer pareja. Song Ji Hyo dibujó una flor en vez de su cara y Choi Tae Joon se imaginó que ella había dibujado la flor. Él seleccionó la flor y entonces se convirtieron en pareja. Choi Tae Joon le dijo dulcemente a Song Ji Hyo: “Esta flor no es tan bella como tú”. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial (Agencia) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Song Ji Hyo2.jpg 300px-Song.jpg 300423 138582349564882 137029143053536 223086 6787241 n.jpg 10cx.jpg 송지효_9_iwsbwoqwn909.jpg 20110221_song_jihyo_dhc_1.jpg 20110713_song_jihyo.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_¼ÛÁöÈ¿3_zziixx.jpg Categoría:Creative group ING Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo